pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorboten des Todes
"Vorboten des Todes" ist das 20. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Mit einer neuen Mission reist die Gruppe gen Norden in die Stadt Plainsview, wo sich angeblich ein mächtiger Nekromant aufhalten soll. Die Rattenfänger hoffen, dass es sich dabei um einen Anhänger des Herrn der Asche handelt und Sie so endlich mehr über dessen Pläne herausfinden können. Auf der Reise in die Stadt kommt Alec erstmals seiner neuen Verpflichtung als Lehrmeister für Lancinnei nach und die Gruppe macht überdies Station an einem Denkmal für gefallene Soldaten des Reiches, welches Juno Ihnen zeigt. In Plainsview begegnet Alec einem Drachengeborenen und Schmied, dessen Respekt Er erlangt und der Ihm daraufhin den ersten Teil einer Rüstung aus Schwarzstahl überlässt. Kolgar gerät in eine Falle und wird von den Anhängern des Nekromanten gefangen genommen, kann sich später aber eigenmächtig befreien und seine Kameraden zur Unterkunft des Kults führen, um diese auszuheben. Die Gruppe stellt den Totenbeschwörern auf dem Friedhof letztlich eine Falle und kann so verhindern, dass noch weitere Untote erschaffen werden. Da Sie den Nekromanten anders nicht kriegen können, stürmt die Gruppe letztlich eine Ruine außerhalb der Stadt und kommt damit den Rittern der Schwarzen Rose zu Hilfe, die bereits im Kampf mit dem Nekromanten Lorangor und dessen Legion untoter Krieger stehen. Den Rattenfängern steht eine harte Schlacht bevor, den Gegner wie die lebenden Toten hatten Sie noch niemals zuvor. Handlung Nach einer nächtlichen Erholung in der Taverne "Zum Einsamen Pegasus" treffen die Rattenfänger schließlich Vorbereitungen für den Aufbruch nach Plainsview. Juno berichtet der Gruppe, dass weitere Agenten des Overlords, Ritter der Schwarzen Rose, ebenfalls zur Aufklärung des Falles nach Plainsview abkommandiert worden sind und Sie unbedingt vor Diesen ankommen will. Im Zuge der anstehenden Vorbereitungen begibt sich Alec dann erneut in den Palastdistrikt, wo Er Lancinnei abholt, die sich inzwischen von Ihrem Vater verabschiedet hat und bereit zum Aufbruch ist. Sie gibt Alec seinen Siegelring zurück, der Ihr daraufhin mitteilt, dass Sie die erste Aufgabe "meisterlich bestanden hat". Auf dem Rückweg in die Taverne erklärt Er Ihr, dass Sie als Adlige manchmal besser unerkannt reisen und deswegen einen Spitznamen für Lancinnei verwenden sollten, der Sie nicht gleich als Adlige enttarnt. Sie wählen schließlich den Spitznamen "Lana" für Sie, solange Sie unterwegs sind. Kolgar und Varen begeben sich zeitgleich zu einem gnomischen Alchemisten, der Ihnen mehrere Heiltränke für die Reise verkauft. Kolgar rechnet überdies damit, dass der Feind nekrotische Fähigkeiten einsetzen wird und kauft sich einen Trank, der seine Widerstandskraft gegen diese Art von Magie kurzzeitig erhöhen können soll, um zusätzlichen Schutz zu erhalten. Nachdem die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, macht sich die Gruppe zu Pferd auf die Reise nach Plainsview, die insgesamt fünf Tage dauern wird. Am Abend des ersten Tages rasten die Rattenfänger dabei in der Wildnis, da das erste Dorf, welches Sie passieren, vornehmlich von Halblingen bewohnt wird, die jeglichen Kontakt mit Rattenfängern kategorisch ablehnen und schon mehrfach die Stadtwachen von Dawnlight alarmiert haben, wenn Abenteurer in Ihrer Stadt erschienen sind. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, rastet die Gruppe deshalb lieber an einem Lagerplatz abseits der Straße. Hier hält Alec dann die erste Nachtwache der Reise, welcher sich Lancinnei anschließt, die auch lieber Wache halten und so Ihren Beitrag leisten will. Alec ist stolz auf Ihren Enthusiasmus und nutzt die Zeit, um eine erste Trainingslektion mit Ihr abzuhalten und Ihr unter anderem die Ausgangsposition der Kampfhaltung mit dem Schwert sowie die Grundlagen über die unterschiedlichen Schwertarten beizubringen. Am Ende der Wache fällt Lancinnei todmüde in Ihr Bett. Als Varen Ihn ablöst, ermutigt Er Alec, dass Er ein gutes Vorbild sein wird und erklärt dem Kleriker, nachdem Dieser daran zweifelt, dass sogar Kolgar und Cale zu Ihm aufschauen und Er in Zukunft sicherlich noch ein guter Anführer sein wird. Am zweiten Tag der Reise macht die Gruppe dann einen kleinen Abstecher abseits der Straße zu einer Gedenkstatue für die gefallenen Soldaten von Aurun, der sogenannten 17. Kohorte, die während der Eroberungszüge hier einstmals gegen die Zwerge von Westgate gekämpft hatten und dabei allesamt gestorben sind. Mittels einer gewaltigen Bombe hatten die Zwerge die Soldaten vernichtet und deren Vormarsch damals aufgehalten. Juno, Alec und auch Varen beten an dieser Statue, wobei Alec Lancinnei erklärt, dass man die gefallenen Krieger stets ehren sollte und deren Mut und Tapferkeit dadurch Respekt gezollt wird. Das Mädchen schließt sich daraufhin dem Gebet an und hinterlässt eine kleine, geschnitzte Figur an der Statue, als Dar- und Ehrerbietung an die Gefallenen. Nach drei weiteren Tagen der ereignislosen Reise erreichen die Rattenfänger dann Plainsview, wo Sie erfahren, dass die Ritter der Schwarzen Rose, angeführt von Lady Viridia Morgand, bereits eingetroffen sind und mit dem Baronet der Stadt die Vorgehensweise besprechen. Sofort begibt sich die Gruppe, geführt von Juno, ebenfalls dorthin. Sie sind überrascht, dass die andere Einheit lediglich aus Lady Morgand sowie drei Rittern besteht, da diese scheinbar mehr für diesen Einsatz nicht brauchen. Kolgar setzt sich auf dem Weg zur Stadthalle, wo das Treffen stattfindet ab, da Er in der Stadt andere Goldzwerge entdeckt hat und diese unbedingt fragen will, ob Sie etwas von seinem Vater gehört haben. Der Baronet bespricht bereits die Angelegenheit mit Lady Morgand, als die übrigen Rattenfänger bei der Stadthalle eintreffen. Die hohe Lady ist amüsiert, dass Juno mit Abenteurern reist und nimmt diese nicht ernst. Der Baronet erzählt den Anwesenden, dass seit mehreren Tagen immer mehr Tote vom Friedhof auferstehen, sich nachts aus der Erde graben und dann aus der Stadt wanken, wobei Sie sich zur alten Ruine einer Befestigungsanlage begeben, die etwas abseits der Stadt liegt. Späher aus dem Dorf hatten berichtet, dass sich bereits mindestens ein Dutzend Untote dort versammelt haben. Die Stadtwachen konnten jedoch keinen Angriff riskieren, da Sie gegen diese Gegner nicht bestehen konnten, weswegen der Baronet einen Hilferuf nach Dawnlight abgesetzt hat. Der Baronet erklärt außerdem, dass Er zwei Soldaten auf dem Friedhof postiert hatte, um den Vorfällen nachzugehen, diese waren aber am nächsten Tag spurlos verschwunden. Lady Morgand verfolgt sogleich einen simplen Plan: Die Ruine erstürmen, die Untoten vernichten und den Nekromanten ausschalten, der Sie kontrolliert. Alec's Warnung, den Totenbeschwörer keinesfalls zu unterschätzen, da Dieser nicht allein handelt, sondern in Diensten eines mächtigen Herrn steht, nimmt Sie nicht ernst. Sie ist sicher, dass Ihre Ritter und Sie selbst den Feind rasch erledigen können und lässt sich davon nicht abbringen. Die Rattenfänger unter Juno indes verfolgen einen anderen Plan. Lancinnei schlägt vor, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, den Friedhof des Nachts selbst zu bewachen und den Nekromanten gefangen zu nehmen, sollte Dieser wirklich auftauchen und neue Untote erschaffen. Als die Gruppe nachfragt, ob der Baronet bereits eine Vermutung bezüglich der Identität des Urhebers der Untoten hat, verdächtigt Dieser sofort einen Drachengeborenen, der in einem alten Wachturm westlich der Stadt lebt. Dieser sei dort zwar bereits seit zwanzig Jahren, allerdings hatten die Dorfbewohner immer Angst vor Ihm und verdächtigen Ihn nun, die Untoten erschaffen zu haben. Alleiniger Grund hierfür ist die Tatsache, dass Drachengeborene im Königreich von Aurun offen gejagt und diffamiert werden. Lady Morgand sagt zu, dass Sie und Ihre Ritter sich auch dieser Kreatur sogleich annehmen werden. Alec hingegen hält es für unrecht, dass ein Drachengeborener einfach nur seiner Rasse wegen verdächtigt wird, zumal die Gruppe bereits weiß, dass der Nekromant ein Sonnenelf sein soll. Er will mit der Kreatur in dem Turm sprechen und diesen warnen, dass die Ritter zu Ihm kommen werden, um Ihn zu töten. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, bittet Er Varen darum, Lady Morgand in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, eventuell über die Rekrutierung neuer Paladine für den Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust. Dies verzögert ihren Aufbruch und gibt Alec genug Zeit, den Drachengeborenen zu warnen. Während Varen tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit der hohen Lady beginnt, reitet der Kleriker sofort in Richtung des Turms davon. Kolgar hat indes einen Goldzwerg getroffen, der angibt, seinen Vater zu kennen und mit ihm über diesen sprechen zu wollen. Er begleitet den Einheimischen in dessen Wohnung, wo die Beiden Ihre Konversation fortsetzen. Schließlich interessiert sich der andere Zwerg auch noch für Kolgar's Bier und bittet Ihn, ein Fässchen davon für Ihn anzufertigen. Nun völlig in seinem Element vergisst Kolgar sämtliche Vorsicht und macht sich umgehend ans Bierbrauen für seinen "Kunden". Er ist noch nicht weit damit gekommen, als Ihn der Andere hinterrücks mit einer Keule bewusstlos schlägt und in einen Käfig im hinteren Teil seines Hauses sperrt. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Alec im Eiltempo den alten Turm, von wo Er bereits aus der Ferne Rauch aufsteigen sehen kann. Als Er näher kommt, hört Er außerdem das vertraute Geräusch einer Schmiede und Ihm wird bewusst, dass der Drachengeborene wohl auch ein Schmied ist, genau wie Er selbst. Er betritt den Turm, wo Er von der donnernden Stimme der Kreatur bedrohlich aufgefordert wird, diesen Ort sofort wieder zu verlassen, wenn Ihm sein Leben lieb ist. Alec versucht zu verhandeln und dem Anderen klarzumachen, dass Er kein Feind ist. Als der Drachengeborene Ihn schließlich persönlich konfrontiert, Ihm aber nicht glaubt, zeigt Er diesem seinen Gildenbrief und macht Ihm klar, dass Er ein Mitglied der Schmiedegilde und damit ein "Kollege" ist, der mit einer Warnung kam. Der Drachengeborene namens Leoru lässt sich durch den Brief davon überzeugen, dass Alec kein Attentäter ist und spricht mit Diesem. Alec versucht Ihn zu warnen, doch der Andere nimmt dies nicht ernst. Er offenbart, dass Er seit zwanzig Jahren in diesem Turm lebt und von den Rittern des Overlords geduldet ist. Er ist einer der letzten Schmiede in Aurun, der weiß, wie man den legendären schwarzen Stahl verarbeiten kann und Er stattet damit regelmäßig die Elitesoldaten des Königreichs aus. Ihn zu töten würde als nur dem Herrscher selbst schaden. Alec wird klar, dass Lady Morgand dies weiß, da Sie selbst eine Rüstung aus Schwarzstahl trägt, die Leoru gefertigt hatte und Sie den Baronet wohl nur beruhigen und im Glauben lassen wollte, dass die Bedrohung beseitigt wird. Er ist entsetzt, dass das Volk einerseits gegen die Drachengeborenen aufgehetzt wird, andererseits aber deren Dienste im Reich immer noch durch den Herrscher selbst genutzt werden. Leoru zeigt sich dennoch dankbar für Alec, der bereit war, Ihn zu warnen und sein Leben zu retten, ohne Ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Er ist außerdem interessiert an Alec's Aussage, dass Dieser der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden will und verweist Ihn darauf, dass auch Termacht eine Rüstung aus Schwarzstahl trägt, was Alec zeigt, wie schwierig dieser Kampf werden wird. Als Dank überlässt Leoru dem Kleriker einen Panzerhandschuh aus Schwarzstahl und fordert Ihn auf, die Rüstung selbstständig zu komplettieren und sich Ihm erkenntlich zu zeigen, wenn Er dereinst der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt ist. Alec nimmt das Geschenk dankbar an und kehrt schließlich nach Plainsview zurück. Zurück in der Stadt trifft Alec wieder auf Cale, der eigentlich auf Kolgar warten sollte, während die Anderen bereits beim Friedhof Stellung bezogen haben. Beunruhigt darüber, dass der Zwerg immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist, beraten die beiden Rattenfänger, was sie tun können, müssen jedoch erkennen, dass Sie keine Möglichkeit haben, den Zwerg in der Stadt zu finden. Sie hinterlassen Ihm eine Nachricht über Ihren Aufenthaltsort in der Taverne und begeben sich dann auch auf den Friedhof, um mit der Beobachtung der dortigen Ereignisse zu beginnen. Kolgar erwacht indessen in einer Gefängniszelle an der Decke hängend und bekommt mit, wie in dem Gebäude, in dem Er ist, scheinbar Vorbereitungen für nekromantische Zauber getroffen werden. Im Versuch, sich zu befreien, schaukelt Er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an dem Käfig und kann Diesen schließlich tatsächlich zum Absturz bringen. Als Er rausklettert, trifft Er auf den deformierten Igor, einen Untoten, der Ihn bewachen sollte. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dessen Verlauf Igor den Zwerg mit seiner eigenen Axt angreift. Kolgar kann sich seine Waffe zwar zurückholen und Igor damit niederstrecken, doch der Untote erhebt sich einfach aufs Neue. Erkennend, dass ein Kampf scheinbar sinnlos ist, ergreift Kolgar die Flucht, bricht mit seiner Axt die Türe auf und flüchtet aus dem Gebäude. In Sicherheit eilt Er zu den nächsten Stadtwachen und setzt diese von dem Haus der Nekromanten in Kenntnis, woraufhin die beiden Wachen die Angelegenheit sofort selbst überprüfen wollen. Im Anschluss eilt Kolgar zur Taverne, wo Er zwar seine Freunde nicht findet, aber vom Gastwirt die Nachricht erhält, dass Diese zum Friedhof aufgebrochen sind. Sofort macht sich Kolgar auf den Weg dorthin, um seine Freunde zu warnen, dass mehr als ein Nekromant in der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt. Auf dem Friedhof haben sich die Rattenfänger indes an allen möglichen Ecken versteckt, um das ganze Areal überblicken zu können. Da es Nacht ist, fällt es Allen schwer, etwas zu sehen und schließlich zieht auch noch ein mysteriöser Nebel auf, der die Sicht zusätzlich erschwert. Alec und Lancinnei entdecken schließlich, trotz dieser Einschränkungen, eine stämmige Gestalt über den Friedhof wandern und beobachten, wie diese einen Pfahl mit einem Totenschädel vor einem der Gräber in den Boden steckt. Rasch wird deutlich, dass es sich dabei um ein nekromantisches Artefakt zur Totenbelebung handeln muss. Alec entscheidet sich, den Vorteil zu nutzen, noch nicht entdeckt worden zu sein und schleicht von hinten an die Kreatur heran. Er kann diese überwältigen und hinterrücks gefangen nehmen. Die Gestalt entpuppt sich als jener Goldzwerg, mit dem Kolgar zuvor gesprochen hatte. Die Gruppe begibt sich sofort zur Stadthalle und lässt den Baronet informieren, um den Gefangenen dort zu verhören. Auf dem Rückweg dorthin treffen Sie Kolgar auf der Straße, der bestätigen kann, dass es jener Goldzwerg war, der Ihn niedergeschlagen hat. Vor dem Baronet versuchen die Rattenfänger dann, den Zwerg zu verhören, der jedoch nichts preisgibt. Es wird deutlich, dass Er definitiv ein Handlanger für den Sonnenelf ist. Während sich aller Augen auf die Ruine gerichtet haben, wo sich die Untoten sammelten, konnte Er ungestört, über Wochen hinweg, nekromantische Rituale auf dem Friedhof wirken und die Toten erwecken, die dann zur Ruine geschickt wurden, um die Armee des Elfen zu verstärken. Alec versucht mehrfach, Ihn zur Preisgabe weiterer Informationen zu bringen, doch der Zwerg weigert sich beharrlich und stößt nur Drohungen aus. Schließlich entscheidet sich Alec, Temporus um Hilfe zu bitten und das Wissen um den Zauber "Zone der Wahrheit" zu erhalten, welcher den Zwerg zwingen könnte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Während Er vor der Tür noch für den Zauberspruch betet, erscheint Lancinnei und bittet Ihn, schnellstmöglich wieder mit rein zu kommen. Im Inneren der Stadthalle zeigt sich, dass der gefangene Zwerg seine eigene Zunge abgebissen hat, was letztlich zu seinem Tod führte. Damit verläuft die vermeintlich einzige Spur im Sand. Kolgar jedoch offenbart den Anderen dann, dass Er weiß, in welchem Haus der Zwerg lebte und seine Vorbereitungen getroffen hat. Er führt den Rest der Gruppe dorthin, wo diese aber feststellen müssen, dass sowohl Igor als auch die meisten nekromantischen Utensilien bereits verschwunden ist. Die beiden Wachen, die Kolgar zu dem Haus geschickt hatte, liegen indes tot auf dem Boden. Während die Gruppe das Haus noch überprüft, erheben sich die Beiden allerdings wieder und gehen sofort zum Angriff über. Zum ersten Mal werden die Rattenfänger nun mit Untoten konfrontiert und Varen warnt die Gruppe, dass diese Kreaturen gegen nicht-magische Waffen teilweise resistent sein können. Mit Mühe und unter Einsatz göttlicher Magie strecken die Rattenfänger die beiden Untoten allerdings nieder. Ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte zu haben, kehren die Rattenfänger zur Stadthalle zurück und beraten sich dort. Da inzwischen ein halber Tag vergangen ist und die Ritter der Schwarzen Rose immer noch nicht von der Ruine zurückgekehrt sind, mutmaßt die Gruppe, dass auch dort etwas nicht nach Plan verlaufen ist. Mangels Alternativen fasst die Gruppe den Plan, die Ruine zu erstürmen und den Nekromanten in einer direkten Konfrontation zu vernichten. Mittels Pferde erreichen die Rattenfänger die Ruine ohne größere Probleme und werden dort Zeuge, wie die Ritter, die Lady Morgand begleitet hatten, gegen eine Übermacht an Untoten kämpfen, in deren Mitte eingekesselt. Unter den Kreaturen befinden sich auch drei untote Minotauren von gewaltiger Größe. Während Kolgar dafür ist, Ihnen zu helfen, hält Alec es für klüger, den Rittern den Kampf gegen die Übermacht zu überlassen und stattdessen die Ruine durch eine eingestürzte Seitenwand zu betreten, um den Nekromanten zu töten. Er erinnert sich daran, dass der untote Oger, den Vora'thul damals beschworen hatte, nach dem Tod seines Meisters erheblich geschwächt wurde, und leichte Beute war. Eventuell wäre dies hier ebenfalls der Fall. In völliger Dunkelheit, aber vom außergewöhnlich hellen Mondlicht geleitet, kann die Gruppe die tobende Schlacht umgehen und sich durch eine Seitenmauer Zugang zur Anlage verschaffen. Dort treffen Sie jedoch zunächst auf drei andere Untote, die Ihnen den Weg versperren. Varen, der diese Art Monster erkennt, warnt seine Kameraden, dass es sich dabei um Wights handelt, intelligente Untote, die scheinbar direkt aus der Armee des Dämonenfürsten Orcus herbeigerufen wurden, anstatt aus einfachen Leichnamen belebt zu werden. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem sich rasch zeigt, dass nicht-magische Waffen tatsächlich nahezu wirkungslos sind. Alec und Juno besitzen magische Waffen und Alec kann Kolgar's Axt verzaubern, sodass auch Er mit Magie kämpfen kann. Varen kann für seine eigene Waffe das Gleiche tun. Lediglich Cale tut sich schwer, etwas gegen die Untoten auszurichten, weswegen Er ein Stück zurückbleibt und ein Auge auf Lancinnei haben soll, die Alec um jeden Preis von der Schlacht fernhalten will. Mit Mühe gelingt es der Gruppe schließlich, die Wights zu fällen und den Nekromanten in der Haupthalle der Anlage aufzuspüren. Dort sehen Sie Lady Morgand in einem Stasisfeld an der Decke gefangen und den Nekromanten direkt vor Ihr. Der Sonnenelf namens Lorangor ist ein ehemaliger Kleriker in Diensten von Selùne, der durch Orcus verderbt wurde. Alec muss mit Schrecken erkennen, dass nicht nur Magier, sondern auch Diener der Götter dem Herrn der Asche und seinen verderblichen Worten verfallen und sich dann Orcus zuwenden. Lorangor nutzt seine nekromantische Macht und belebt die Wights wieder, welche die Gruppe zuvor gefällt hatte, die den Rattenfängern von hinten in den Rücken fallen. Schließlich kommt es zum Kampf. Kolgar, Varen und Juno stellen sich Lorangor im Nahkampf und setzten Ihre ganze Kraft gegen Ihn ein, dessen dunkle magische Rüstung bietet Ihm jedoch Schutz vor den meisten Attacken und macht es der Gruppe schwer, seine Verteidigung zu überwinden. Auch Cale kann ohne magische Waffen nichts ausrichten. Alec indes stellt sich allein den drei Wights, die der Gruppe in den Rücken zu fallen drohen, womit Sie als Erstes Cale und Lancinnei erreichen würden. Entschlossen, seine Nichte zu verteidigen, nimmt es Alec allein mit den Wights auf und hält Diese in Schach. Während des Kampfes entfesselt Lorangor mächtige Todesmagie, entzieht den Kämpfern Lebenskraft und setzt Diesen schwer zu. Insbesondere Juno wird schwer getroffen und immer schwächer im Kampf. Als Lorangor schließlich eine Pestwolke in der Halle entfesselt, die alle zu ersticken droht, entfesselt Juno mit letzter Kraft Ihr Bluterbe als Aasimar und beginnt, in gleißendem Licht zu leuchten. Obgleich Sie sich auch selbst damit verletzt, verstärkt es Ihre Angriffe erheblich. Cale indes gelingt es, seine Verbindung zur Natur zu entfesseln, als Er seine Gedanken Adyra widmet und Er sich erinnert, dass Er für Sie kämpft. So kann Er seinen Pfeil mit reiner magischer Energie verstärken, welche die Schutzmagie des Baelnorn durchbricht. Juno ist es dann, die ihre gesamte himmlische Kraft gegen Diesen aufbietet und Ihr Schwert durch sein Herz treibt, was in dessen endgültiger Vernichtung resultiert. Tatsächlich zerfallen damit auch die Wights, die Alec nur mit Mühe die ganze Zeit zurückhalten konnte. Die geschwächte Truppe hat den Sieg errungen und die gesamte untote Legion vor der Ruine zerfällt zu Asche. Der Gruppe wird nach dieser Begegnung aber klar, dass der Herr der Asche inzwischen überall im Königreich seine Gefolgsleute verteilt hat, die Untote erwecken und deren Armee verstärken sollen. Letztlich werden sich die Toten in allen Teilen von Aurun erheben und inmitten des Reiches losschlagen, anstatt nur aus dem Gebirge von Khazahk zu kommen. Die Rattenfänger entscheiden sich, nach Plainsview zurück zu kehren und sich dort zu erholen, ehe Sie dann Ihre nächsten Schritte planen wollen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Lancinnei Reginaux * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Igor (Erstauftritt) * Unbekannter zwergischer Nekromant (Erstauftritt) * Lorangor, Herr des Lichts (Erstauftritt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Orcus, der Dämonenprinz (nur erwähnt) * Termacht the Overblade (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Lady Viridia Morgand (Erstauftritt) * Baronet von Plainsview (Erstauftritt) * Mordin Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Leoru (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Erstmals wird enthüllt, welcher Art von Aasimar Juno angehört. Aufgrund der Art der Freisetzung Ihrer Lichtmagie ist erkennbar, dass Sie eine sogenannte "gegeißelte" Aasimar ist. * Mit Lancinnei wird erstmals eine Person, die keine Klasse hat, sondern als "Commoner" gelistet ist, längerfristig ein Mitglied der Gruppe. * Lancinnei erhält in diesem Kapitel Ihren Spitznamen "Lana", welchen Alec Ihr gibt. Sie hat jedoch auch einen zweiten Spitznamen: "Lanci". * Es wird etabliert, dass die Königsgarde und die Ritter der Schwarzen Rose in ständigem Wettstreit und anhaltender Konkurrenz zueinander stehen, weswegen sich Juno und Lady Morgand nicht wirklich ausstehen können. * Der Untote Igor ist eine Anspielung auf die klassischen Handlanger von verrückten Wissenschaftlern und Totenbeschwörern aus der Popkultur. Oftmals haben diese einen deformierten Handlanger, der allzu oft diesen Namen trägt. * Die Siedlung der Halblinge, die keine Abenteurer mögen, ist eine Anspielung auf das Auenland aus "Der Herr der Ringe". Auch hier sind Abenteuer und lange Reisen unter Hobbits/Halblingen verpönt und nicht gerne gesehen.